


The Princess and her Dragon

by junojjones



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desire, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojjones/pseuds/junojjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a compliment about her technique with a shield. <br/>The Iron Bull has the hots for Cassandra Pentaghast, and she is completely stunned to discover that she has the hots for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and her Dragon

Cassandra fiddled with the hem of her tunic, the cold air stirring around her bare legs beneath the thin fabric, absolutely _desperate_. She stood half naked in the dead of night, just outside The Iron Bulls tent, fighting with herself. She worried her lip, her fingers gripping and wrinkling the muslin of her shirt viciously as an internal war waged. She had been avoiding this moment for months, but she had finally been defeated. Months of torture, and she was finally worn ragged.  
  
And by the Maker she _would_ claim satisfaction.

 

***

 

The Iron Bull had made his interest known on a few occasions. Casually at first with a complement here and there, on her strength, on her elegant use of her shield, or the way she sliced her blade through the air and foe alike.   
  
It escalated quickly after she had put herself between him and an assassin on the battlefield. After recovering from a nasty gash across his chest, he'd made a point to gruffly point out exactly how her skill with her sword made him feel.  
  
Aroused.

 After her initial shock dissipated, Cassandra had been able to rebuff his obnoxious attempts at seduction in front of their road companions, snorting with laughter, and turning every attempt into a joke. 

 But as weeks wore on, Bull seemed to become more and more intent. His compliments changed, became more subtle, yet all the more suggestive. He seemed to sense that public acknowledgement was not the way to her heart, so he started waiting until they were alone, either on the field or within the walls of Skyhold. He had started going out of his way to make sure they always trained at the same time, often forcing them together to collaborate with Commander Cullen. He used every opportunity he could to touch her subtly, either while demonstrating the use of a Qunari weapon for the troops, or pressing his back against hers while they sparred with their groups. 

 The first time it happened, the first time he touched her with intent, Cassandra had been embarrassed beyond believe, spluttering so badly that Cullen had sent her to the Library to seek out Dorian and his healing magic, for fear she was having some sort of reaction to the heat of the day.

 Bull had asked her to swing at a straw dummy, to show the trainees the way the new Qunari blade would arc. He'd stopped the decent of her blade with an easy grip to her wrist, and tucked Cassandra’s back right up against his chest, pressing her into him firmly, and straightened her stance, adjusting her shoulders to accommodate the weight of the new blade with a gentle pass of his hand from shoulder to hip. 

 " Like this, Seeker..." He had practically growled, effecting annoyance, but when Cassandra had looked over her shoulder into his good eye, startled at the heat emanating off of his large frame, Cassandra saw something entirely different within its steel grey depths. 

 That was when she realized that the attraction was actually mutual. Her face had burned red, as he body flushed with the heat of desire, and she had quickly ducked out of his arms and hastily made her way to the library as Cullen suggested. Instead of seeking medical attention, Cassandra had leaned against the cold stone of the Castle just inside the main doors, her flesh practically steaming from the warmth of her blush. She'd pressed her hands firmly against the metal chest plate of her armor, stubbornly willing the sudden spark or arousal away. 

 It had not worked, and soon she had resigned herself to distraction instead.

She spent many a restless night as the weeks turned into months, alone in her bunk, conjuring anyone but Bull there with her in her minds eye trying to release some of the tension he had started. But no matter how real her fantasies felt, she never found release, and usually fell asleep more frustrated then the day before.   
  
***

 

Tonight had been the last straw.

They were traveling through the Emerald graves with the Inquisitor so that she could reconnect with some of her Dalish kin, and She had stayed up to tend the campfire with Blackwall this night, sharing a flask of Chasind whiskey, trying to pretend that his flirtatious charm was working. Blackwall was a kind man, with values and discipline she admired. He had been showing her difference for the last few weeks, and Cassandra had decided that perhaps he could serve as a real distraction.

 But alas, it had not stirred her at all, and she found her gaze quickly slipping into the darkest corner of camp, where Bull sat at the entrance of his tent in solitude, gaze fixed on her as he drank alone. 

 Just the feel of his eye on her had turned the heat of the fire into an unbearable sear. They watched each other for long drawn out moments, eyes roaming, and then connecting again with knowing. Cassandra found it increasingly difficult to pay attention to anything Blackwall was saying, and had excused herself from her company and stumbled back to her own tent with _that gaze_ on her mind.

 She had worked herself into an absolute frenzy just thinking about Bull pursuing her, barely able to finish knotting the ties of her tent flap shut before her hands were down the front of her breeches, fingers slicking between her folds. She imagined the hard unyielding ground to be the press of his chest against her back, and chewed her lip with a quiet wanton moan as she relented and imagined it was his fingers doing the work. She had arched her hip, gaspingly close, but wanting so much more then the cold wisps of imaginary hands. With a frustrated groan, she had shucked her pants off, and scrambled out of her armor, and flouncing onto her bedroll with half a sob. 

 It had occurred to her suddenly that there really was no need for her to be frustrated. She was an adult. Flowery words and poignant poems had never made her feel like this. Maybe she could give in, just once.

 She was Cassandra Pentaghast, The Right Hand of the Devine, the Hero of Orlais and Nevarran Royalty. She could very well do whatever, and whomever she wanted. Bulls bedroll was just across the camp, close to the river where rushing rapids would drown out any noise that happened to escape the folds of his tent. It would be nothing for her to simply walk in, and throw herself into his arms with complete surrender. 

 Steeling herself, she had scrambled to her feet, careful to ensure no one was looking as she practically scampered across camp.

 

***

 

Now that she stood there, she was suddenly very aware of her state of undress. She stood in front of the very tent she so desperately wanted to enter, and she was overcome with embarrassment.   
How desperate was she? All the Qunari had to do was look at her, and she was reduced to a trembling mess. She had never been so unsatisfied in her entire adult life, but that was no excuse to go barging into Bulls tent in the middle of the night. 

 Just as she had decided to turn around and flee her foolishness, the flap to the tent was suddenly thrown aside, and Bull stopped short as he was about to exit. His eyes locked on her, and Cassandra nearly jumped out of her skin. She covered her mouth to stop the undignified screech that threatened to escape at his sudden appearance, and took a quick step back. 

 Bulls’ fingers wrapped around her other wrist suddenly, rooting her to the spot. His eyes roamed over her hungrily, taking in her bare legs, and the soft billowing of her sleeping shirt in the evening breeze. When their eyes met, his stare was dark, and just as hungry as hers. Cassandra lowered the hand covering her mouth, lips parted, and felt like all her breath had been wrenched from her lungs. 

 " Finally..." Bull growled low in the back of his throat, and before Cassandra could protest, he had yanked her into the shadows of his large tent. 

 She stood alone in the very center, her arm burning where his touch had lingered as he turned to secure the tent flap. The ground beneath her feet was surprisingly soft, and Cassandra knelt in the middle of the rich furs Bull had laid out to sleep on, for fear that her knees would give out the moment the Qunari turned around. A single candle was lit, near the head of Bulls makeshift bed, and cast sharp contrasting shadows across his muscular back, which Cassandra watched, entranced.

 When Bull did turn around, Cassandra steeled her shoulders, not entirely certain what she had expected would happen next. She only knew that if he didn't do something, anything, soon she would probably scream. 

 " I've been waiting a long time for you, Seeker." Bull rumbled, dropping to his knees in front of her. The top of her head still barely reaching his collarbone, and the breadth of his shoulders seemed to block out the entire world as she started up at him. 

 " Bull..." She whispered. " I don't know what you have done to me..." She said after a moment, trembling, not bothering with coyness. She reached out slowly, bracing her palms against his chest, touching him voluntarily for the first time. Bull made a small noise at the back of his throat that was entirely too delicate for the hulking form looming over her. 

 " I'd rather hoped you'd figured that out by now..." He said carefully, placing his hands over hers, completely covering them in his warmth. 

 Cassandra curled her fingers against the scar that ran along his chest beneath her hands. 

She looked back up at him then, seeing that he was asking for consent with his eyes.  She found herself nodding carefully, shuffling forward on her knees as she slid her hands down his chest slowly, fingers dipping over muscles and scars along the way to rest at Bulls hips. Bull reached for her in that instant, strong arms going around her waist as he pulled her flush against his chest, trapping her hands between them, trembling. 

 " If at any point, you want me to stop, just say 'Katoh.'" He said seriously, his mouth hovering closer and closer to her own lips as he dipped his head, catching her eye, to make sure she understood. 

 " O-okay." She trembled again, suddenly feeling very out of her depth. 

 And then Bull dipped the rest of the way and caught her mouth with his, and Cassandra could feel nothing else. 

 Her response was instantaneous. His mouth on hers was the answer to the hunger that had been broiling within her these past months, and she was once again aware of how ravenous she was. 

It took no coaxing at all for her to open her lips and sweep her tongue between his lips, tasting the sweet musk of his mouth. Bull groaned into the kiss, answering with a torturous drag of his own tongue across hers. It felt as though lightning coursed between them, and the simple open mouthed kiss soon had them both breathless. 

 Cassandra whimpered against Bulls mouth, freeing her hands and sliding them up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer as she plastered herself against his chest. 

Desire seemed to roll between them, the thin cotton of her shirt doing nothing to shield her sensitive skin from his heat. Bull moaned, sliding his hands down past the hem of the shirt to trace firm hungry fingers against bare flesh. 

 Rolling his hips against her slowly, Bull's hands slipped up beneath the fabric as he caught her lower lip between sharp teeth, and cupped her firm rear, delighting in the strangled groan his actions rendered from her. 

 His mouth was still hungry and demanding against hers, teeth nipping and coaxing her reaction. He loved hearing her, seeing her come apart, the serious stoic Seeker façade crumbling beneath his ministrations.   
  
Cassandra could feel an immense heat coiling within her, and when Bull moved his hips against her again, she gasped as she felt the hard hot press of his erection against her stomach. Panting wantonly, but beyond caring, Cassandra dropped her hands and lifted her shirt without a second thought, ripping it off and tossing it haphazardly behind her. 

 " Fuck." Bull said, voice pitched into a low growl as he took in her now bare form. She knew she was overly muscular for a woman, all sharp lines and firm curves, but Bull was looking at her with a dark lidded eye that told Cassandra he definitely liked what he saw. 

 " Bull... " Cassandra moaned, reaching for the lacing of his trousers. He lowered his mouth to her neck, unable to deny her, sinking his teeth into her skin gently instead, laving the abused flesh with a hot tongue once released. His hands smoothed over glorious skin, and Cassandra could barely keep her fingers from shaking as she twitched and trembled under his touch. Bull was soon impatient, and helped her push his trousers off, erection coming free as he leaned back from her to shuck the trousers off completely. 

 Cassandra's breath left her, as she took in his naked form. He was sculpted perfection, muscular, and hard. Her eyes dipped lower, and fixed on his cock. Her heart stuttered, and her chest tightened at the sight of it, larger then anything she had taken before in her limited experience, and already weeping pre-cum. 

 Bull seemed to sense her nervousness, and pulled her close, kissing her again to give her time to adjust to the idea of that much of him fitting inside of her. She kissed him back, and soon was moving against him, rubbing his cock with her hip with slow firm rolls. Using her own teeth, she pulled on his lower lip as she moved away from him when she had finally composed herself, and pushed his chest so that he followed her urging and lay back on the bed furs.

 She kept her eyes locked with his as she dropped to her hands, hovering over him, fingers trailing up his thigh slowly. She looked him over curiously, and decided the only way to get over her shyness, was to confront it head on. She gripped his shaft firmly, wasting no time, and stroked its length. She bit her own lip as she watched his face harden, tensing with pleasure. She felt the heat inside her flare, knowing that he was hard for her, the desire almost intoxicating.  
  
She lowered her mouth to him without much preamble, pressing the tip of his cock with the flat of her tongue, tasting him. Her own moan of pleasure nearly drowned out his, and she stroked him harder, reveling in the hot hard flesh and the feelings it was stirring within her.  
  
“ Cass… Fuck…” Bull shook his head, breathing heavily as he watched her. The hot ball of want curling in her abdomen thrilled at the sound of her name tumbling from his lust laden lips. She swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft, and tried to take as much of it into her mouth as possible.

 Bull moaned loudly, head falling back, his horns dangerously close to piercing a hole through the tough leather of the side of his tent. Cassandra was encouraged, and after withdrawing slowly, bobbed down again, until he was pressing against the back of her throat. She moaned then, loving how full he made her throat feel, anticipating how much fuller he could make her feel too.  
  
Bull swore loudly in what Cassandra assumed was Qunlat, and suddenly she felt a sharp pressure beneath her arms as he hooked his hands beneath them, and roughly yanked her up to straddle him. He had her perched against his hips, hardened length pressing against the wet juncture of her thighs.   
His mouth was on hers again, violent in his want of her tongue. She kissed him back just as feverishly, overwhelmed by how much she absolutely ached for him.

 Cassandra began to rock her hips slowly, gasping as their kiss broke for a moment, and her slick wet folds slid against his shaft, her sensitive nub catching gently along every vein and ridge of him.  
“ Fuck, Bull!” She cried as he added a roll of his own hips, increasing the pressure of the friction between them. She pressed her hands against his hard chest, hovering, delighting in the intense feel of their flesh rubbing together. Just this was like nothing she had ever experienced.  
  
Bull was gripping her hips, calloused fingers digging in to her firm flesh as he tried to control his desperate urge to sheath within her. He could feel how wet she was, the scent of her arousal making the air heavy, and driving him absolutely mad. But he knew he was large, especially compared to human men, and he didn’t want to hurt her.  
  
He lifted her slightly, with a guiding hand at the back of her neck, and moved his other hand between them. When his fingers brushed her core, a maddeningly attractive groan tore it’s way up the Seekers throat. He growled back in response, pressing his mouth against hers, devouring her.

  
He slowly worked her dripping sex, circling, teasing, touching, until she started rocking her hips again. He slowly pushed testing fingers against her entrance, letting her own movements sink them deeper at her own pace.   
“ Fuck the Maker…!” Cassandra cried when he had hilted two thick fingers within her, slowly curling and scissoring them within her tight wet core, stretching her deliciously.  
  
“ You’re so fucking tight, Cass…” He moaned against her mouth as she pressed her forehead against his. She was rocking her hips desperately, grinding down on both his hand, and his cock, making it impossible for him to think at all as he watched her chasing her first orgasm. He could feel it starting, her tight center fluttering around his fingers, thighs trembling as she worked herself shamelessly against him. All the weeks, months, of waiting for her to come around made worth it by the way her beautiful mouth dropped open as her back arched when the tension finally snapped within her.  
  
Cassandra had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from absolutely screeching with her release. Her entire body shook, pulse after pulse, as her orgasm completely took her. Bulls free hand guided her hips through it, letting her ride it out, all the while moaning beneath her at the glorious sight she provided.

When she finally came down from her peak, Cass realized she had gripped one of Bulls horns for leverage, and was yanking him in what looked like an uncomfortable direction. She quickly dropped her hands to his shoulders, blushing furiously.  
“Oh.. I’m so sorry Bull… I… Wasn’t thinking…” She finished feeling like an awkward bumbling girl, cheeks burning.  
  
Bull chuckled, and slowly rolled them until he had Cassandra pinned to his bedroll. Her golden skin was flushed, and she looked like perfection against his furs.  
  
“ I like it when you can’t think…” He murmured devilishly, nipping his way down to her firm generous breasts.   
Cassandra felt another flush of desire spread through her as she watched his dark mouth open, tongue dipping out slowly to lick the hardened peak of one nipple, all while keeping eye contact.

  
" And if you need to hold my horns, go right ahead Seeker. As long as you keep coming..." He whispered darkly against her flesh, fingers hooking behind her knees, lifting her legs gently to rest over his shoulders as he moved his mouth lower still. 

 Cassandra was completely breathless just at the sight of him lowering his head between her thighs. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him, all hot-corded muscle and raspy delicious tongue. Still, she was not prepared for the shock of his hot open mouth connecting with her heated sex. She gasped and grasped his horns roughly, hips twitching and bucking up into his velvet mouth of their own accord. 

 Bull hummed his appreciation, intoxicated by her taste. He held her hips firmly, guiding her wanton little thrusts against his mouth so that his tongue flicked exactly where he wanted, driving her pleasure higher with each pass of his mouth. When Bull thrust his fingers back into her tight wet sheath, Cassandra nearly screamed, white hot pleasure bursting within her as he continued to thrust his fingers into her roughly, stroking in time with his talented tongue.  
  
“ Bull, please…” Cassandra begged as her second orgasm ebbed, her entire body shaking as her sex continued to clench down around his fingers as she rolled her hips insistently, needing to be filled.  
  
Bull made a harsh growling noise as he practically propelled himself up her body, one of her legs sliding down his shoulder to rest in the crook of his muscular arm. He was chewing his lower lip harshly in his impatience, firmly taking his rock hard erection in hand, and guiding it against her slicked folds.  
Holding himself above her and supporting his weight on one elbow, her hiked her leg higher, dipping his head to capture her mouth in a searing kiss as he nudged the tip of his cock against her entrance. The feeling of her heat, the sound of her whimper against his open mouth, was almost too much. He tore his mouth away, pressing his forehead to hers, panting harshly.  
  
“ It’s ‘Katoh,’ if you want me to stop.” He reminded her, voice gravely with lust. “ If I hurt you, just say it.”   
He waited until he felt her nod against him, then claimed her mouth again viciously, and thrust himself forward, pushing most of his length into her roughly, unable to be gentle.  
  
Their moans were almost perfect harmony, Bulls hips stuttering against her as he felt the sweet friction of her tight heat. Cassandra keened against him, fingers digging into his arms as she was stretched and filled to the brim. With heavy panting breaths, Bull steadied himself on his elbows, completely surrounding Cassandra beneath him, wrapping her in his powerful heat.   
  
“ Vashedannnnn.” Bull groaned, trying desperately to stay still while she adjusted to his invading bulk.  
  
Cassandra thrilled at the Qunlat curse, gasping and moaning again as the sharp intake of breath moved her against him. She let her knees fall completely open, accepting Bulls full weight against her, soon squirming with her need.   
“ Please, Bull. Please…” She begged again, lifting her hips against him, feeling him sink another delicious inch within her.  
  
Bull gasped, hips twitching involuntarily, and he suddenly found himself completely hilted within her, her wet warmth completely enveloping his cock. He’d never felt such a full tight fit before, and his voice grew hoarse as he called out his pleasure.  
  
“ Yes…” Cassandra keened, feeling herself already pulsing around his entire shaft. “ Oh Maker… That f-feels…” The rest of her thought was lost as Bull moved within her slowly, dragging himself out to the tip, and then sinking back into her with a searing sweet friction.   
  
Cassandra spurred him on with scoring fingers down his sides, and rolling thrusting hips meeting his. Bull shook his head in complete disbelieve at the riot of pleasure each one of her small actions caused to rise up from the hot ball of pure want pulsing between his legs. He thrust into her again, losing all control, reveling in the feeling of her body completely accepting him.  
  
“ Cass… Oh Cass…” He moaned, kissing her with an arousing combination of gentleness and lust. She answered him eagerly, tightening her legs around his driving hips, moaning his name with each smack of his hips against the back of her thighs.   
  
“ Harder!” She gasped suddenly, biting down on the shell of his ear as she lifted herself into his thrusts.   
Driven absolutely feral by her, Bull pushed himself up suddenly, and in one swift fluid motion rolled her onto her knees in front of him, all while still pulsing his cock into her. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder as she arched her back, pushing herself against him as he slammed into her from behind.   
  
The sound of their fucking was probably louder then the rushing river nearby, but neither could bring themselves to care as their bodies worked in perfect harsh rhythm.   
  
Bull cupped her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples as his thrust grew still harder, hips already bruising her rump, and Cassandra moaned, backing into his movements, clenching and pulsing around him. Bull knew he was going to cum very soon, the hot jolt of her body against his rushing him to his end far quicker then he’d like. He reached down to press his calloused finger tips against the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, letting their movements grind his fingers in hard circles.   
  
Cassandra came hard around him, her depths convulsing and milking his shaft as he kept thrusting. The feel of her coming apart his thick length was unlike anything she had ever felt, and her orgasm seemed to double, and renew just as it seemed to peak.   
  
Bull practically roared his pleasure, as she bit down onto his arm to keep herself from screaming too loudly. His seed was suddenly spilling within her as he came without warning, long hot spurts of it filling her, and spilling from her, as he hilted within her firmly.   
  
Coming down from the height of their combined orgasms, Cassandra realized they were both clinging to each other tightly, shaking in the aftermath of release. She soothed her palms over Bulls shoulders, arms, and back, sighing softly when she could breath again. She smiled after a moment, pressing her lips against the base of Bulls horn, which hovered just by her mouth.  
  
“ Fuck…” Bull groaned, lifting his carefully angled head from the crook of her neck, a shiver passing through both of them at the small movement shifted his softening erection within her over stimulated sex.  
  
“HmmHmm…” Cassandra moaned softly, as he pulled out of her and settled on his back next to her on the disheveled bedroll.  


Cassandra felt some of her anxiety returning slowly as they lay in silence, and tried not to replay the more embarrassing of her actions in her mind, now that the heat of the moment was passing. She felt a blush creeping up her face, and decided that she should just leave as quickly as possible, before Bull had the chance to think about it too much.  
  
A strong arm suddenly snaked around her waist, and she found herself being pulled into the cradle of Bulls arms.   
  
“ None of that, Seeker.” He growled contentedly in her ear. “ I can see the worry all over you. You were perfection… Honestly, the best fuck I’ve ever had.” He kissed her temple softly.  
  
Cassandra couldn’t help but laugh as the glow of release warmed her again. “ And you said you weren’t romantic.”  
  
Bull chuckled too, smoothing his hand across her back.   
“ I’m not a brute. I know you’re thinking this was a mistake. But it wasn’t. In fact, we’re going to do it again. “ He lifted a sleepy lid from his uncovered eye, to level a glare at her. “ Just give me a minute, hmm?”   
  
Cassandra laughed again, curling against him contentedly, sliding her arm across his vast chest to hold him as he began to drift, oddly the happiest she’d felt in a long time.  
  
Maybe this really wasn’t a mistake.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little sinful adventure of mine. All constructive feedback is welcome, and remember Kudos and Comments = LOVE! <3


End file.
